Merry Christmas, Meowth
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Well, it's kind of a bad title for the story, but it's basically about Meowth being cold in the cabin on xmas eve and he thinks about how he's left in the cold.  Better than it sounds.  I know it's early for an xmas fic, but please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Meowth sat by the fire in the fireplace. It was dying down and the last embers were going to go out soon. He shivered due to the fact that there wasn't any heat in the log cabin. He looked to his right and saw snow falling outside from the window. He thought about how Jessie and James were all warm in their beds. He tried sleeping on James' bed, but he kicked Meowth out because he was cuddling up too close to his chest. So, he was sent back out in the living room where the fireplace was and there was no firewood left and he wasn't going to go get any more because it was slightly colder out there. He had thought about going into Jessie's room, but she would probably slap him and kick him out the second he would set foot in there.

Meowth tried to curl up into a ball, but he was still freezing on the floor in front of a fire that was going to go out at any second. He looked to his left and saw the Christmas tree that James brought back one night. Meowth scoffed as he looked at it because the cost of the tree made them not able to pay for the electric bill on time. He didn't even know if Jessie even sent that thing yet. Since James had been sheltered for practically his whole life, he was clueless about how much things actually cost so Jessie took responsibility with the bills and payments. Meowth had to admit, she was good with money. Well, with the little they had anyway.

Meowth began to think if the money was actually partially his or was it just Jessie and James'? He was probably the only Pokemon who thought he had money. It probably wasn't his. Seriously, what bank would let a Meowth open an account and put his money in it?

He continued to stare at that Christmas tree. It was large, green, and perfect. Expensive. He remembered that night when Jessie yelled at James for buying it. But she was happy about it though. They decorated it with their old ornaments. He remembered how all the Pokemon helped too and when Wobbuffet spilled Jessie's hot chocolate that night. It was pretty funny. But then the electricity shut off which meant no phone, no Christmas lights they hung on the tree and around the house, and worst of all, no heat.

He surprised himself when he began to cry because his body began to ache from the coldness. He heard a door open and he heard feet shuffling and coming towards his location. "Damn, no firewood." It was a female voice, so it was indeed Jessie. Meowth did his best to hide his face from her so she didn't call him pathetic or weak.

"N-none." He stuttered, but hated that he did because she'd pick up on it. She was like that; critical and well, mean.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" She knew he always went in James' bed and slept on it by the end.

"He kicked me out." Meowth managed to say. He didn't really want to lie to her, especially on Christmas Eve.

"How come?" Why wouldn't she stop asking questions?

"I was cold so I got unda the blankets but Jimmy didn't like dat, so here I am." Meowth said and looked up at her. Jessie noticed the dampness of his fur under his eyes. She put a hand on his back and realized that he was very cold and he probably couldn't sleep.

"You're cold." It wasn't a question, so he didn't answer. "Come with me." She gestured for Meowth to come with her back to her room. He was afraid to be tricked and he had dignity, he wouldn't let her take care of him. Meowth felt like he was an adult. He didn't need help. He would figure out how to be warm on his own. "Come on Meowth." Jessie sighed. "Please?" She was pleading him? Now this was slightly odd. Jessie picked him up off the ground and carried him back to her room. He didn't squirm to get away. He simply let her carry him into her room. She placed him under the covers of her bed and then got into the bed herself. Meowth was attracted to the warmth of her neck, so he curled up close to her chest. To his surprise, she put and arm around him and held him close to her. "The heat'll come on tomorrow, I promise."

"Jessie, why are ya doin' dis?" Meowth asked.

"No reason." She said and then paused. "Well, you kind of reminded me of myself when I was little."

"Were ya really dat poor? Ya didn't have heat?" Meowth interpreted what she had just said.

"Yeah. Well, we did sometimes but not all the time. When I saw you, I remembered myself sitting in front of the fireplace Christmas Eve freezing there. And my mother would come out and take me in her room to warm me up."

"So you're doin' what your motha did for youse? Dats odd, but I can't complain." Meowth said and snuggled against her. Jessie watched him fall asleep and she then watched the battery powered clock she owned change to twelve o'clock.

"Merry Christmas, Meowth." She whispered and then fell asleep herself.


End file.
